discordlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle 4
The Calm Before Chronicle 4 starts after the Great Discord Reset of Chronicle 3. Vergeben, Dadson and the Piracy Stones are sealed away in the Freeshop Cathedral, now destroyed. Remaining survivors of the Great Discord Reset are left to rebuild. A survivor of the reset known as BRVR declares himself as the new king of Discord and vows to get his hands on the piracy stones. However along with BRVR there is another threat amongst Discord out to get their hands on the stones known as the Masked Ones, lead by a mysterious masked figure known as The Masked One. The Freeshop Ruins where the vault of Dadson, Vergeben and the stones are located are being protected by infamous raiders, Buck Squad after their leader, Tronford realizes how powerful these stones truly are. A follower of famed legend, Tyrese Mitchell also starts guarding the vault and has numerous confrontations with BRVR and The Masked Ones. Some escalating to brutal gunfight A confrontation is made between BRVR, The Masked Ones and Buck Squad over the stones and BRVR and the Masked Ones declare war on Buck Squad. Prankment and Nhater62 see this and decide to side with Buck Squad. The Interstellar Discord Police get involved with this new conflict. Andy From Google arrives to stop the Masked Ones but the leader of the Masked Ones pulls a gun on Andy From Google, morally shooting him in the chest. Prankment and Nhater62 manage to help Andy From Google survive by returning him somewhere safe so he can heal. Not too long after the shooting of Andy From Google, Tronford decides to host a meeting to get everyone together to discuss what will be done with the vault. Within the vault Vergeben and Dadson's spirits are able to communicate with each other and Dadson uses his spirit to resurrect Vergeben. Vergeben is resurrected and goes into hiding before he reveals to the world that he is alive again. Before the meeting Emily Rogers returns after being missing during Chronicle 3. She is ready to attend the meeting of the Clans of the Wasteland. The Meeting of the Clans Tronford's meeting begins with the masked one's leader arriving with his guard, Masked Ganja. BRVR follows along with Prankment and Nhater62. Emily Rogers shows up along with Tyrese Mitchell and his follower also join the event. Two new survivors also join known as C2-R25 and Flumt. In order to prove a point, The Masked One Leader decides to take off his masked to reveal that he is the infamous Shadow Durr, a brutal murderer known for sacking many Discord Servers with his army of soldiers. He decides to show off his power by killing, Buck Squad member, Geno in front of everyone. As this happens, Vergeben runs into the meeting after being late and reveals that he is now alive again. Vergeben also reveals that he is a reassigned member of the Interstellar Discord Police and retires as a stone hunter to protect Discord from the Piracy Stones. Vergeben reveals that during their meeting he has hidden Dadson and the Piracy Stones in the IDP base that not many are able to access. Shadow Durr and BRVR decide that they must find it. The lights soon go out and a gunshot is heard. The lights go back on and it is revealed that Tronford was murdered, marking an end to the Buck Squad. Shadow Durr and BRVR teleport to find the stones. C2-R25 tells Prankment, Emily Rogers and Nhater62 that Discord will be destroyed by nukes and they must evacuate. He teleports them to Salem where they will get escape pods from Giles Corey's old laboratory. BRVR Vs. Shadow Durr Shadow Durr and BRVR teleport to the Freeshop Ruins only to find the stones missing. Shadow Durr and BRVR get in a fight and Shadow Durr gets the upper hand. He beats BRVR to a pulp. With BRVR breathing his last breaths, Shadow Durr assigns Masked Ganja to kill BRVR. BRVR is shot three times and dies. The Resistance Escapes C2-R25 brings Emily Rogers, Prankment and Nhater62 the escape pods they will use to teleport from Discord while he stays back with Vergeben to fight the war with Shadow Durr. Prankment, Emily Rogers and Nhater62 get in the escape pods and escape. Vergeben Vs. Shadow Durr After killing BRVR, Shadow Durr confronts Vergeben for a grand battle. Both sides took great hits but neither went down. Neither refused to go down without a fight. During the fight, Masked Ganja finds information revealing that the IDP base is on the Moon. Masked Ganja teleports there while Vergeben fights off Shadow Durr. It is unknown who Masked Ganja killed but he reveals that he killed multiple IDP Officers. Masked Ganja gets his hands on the stones but leaves Dadson's spirit. Shadow Durr fuses with the stones and causes multiple earthquakes triggering the nukes to blow up huge areas in Discord. This caused the death of Masked Ganja, Shadow Durr's right hand. Vergeben escapes by teleporting to the IDP base which was relatively unharmed. In order to avoid conflict, one of the stones is given to Tyrese Mitchell and his follower Arriving in Skype After seeing the nukes go off, Prankment, Emily Rogers and Nhater62 all arrive in a new land known as Skype where they take refuge. Emily Rogers goes back however and bands together with Flumt and Munkle Bubby to steal the Limeware Stone from Shadow Durr. Prankment and Nhater62 wait for Emily Rogers, Flumt and Munkle Bubby to arrive at Skype. This marks the end of Chronicle 4 and the beginning of Chronicle 5